The invention relates to a tool for assembling and disassembling a resilient clamping collar on a tubular member. The collar is closed in a loop comprising two ends, suitable for being mutually engaged, and the tool is of the type comprising first and second jaws, movable relative to one another to assemble and disassemble the collar. The first jaw comprises a first gripping profile suitable for co-operating with one of the two ends of the resilient collar, and the second jaw comprises a first gripping profile suitable for co-operating with the other of the two ends of the resilient collar. The first profiles of the first and second jaws are arranged facing each other in a first predetermined and general collar-gripping orientation relative to the jaws of the tool, and are suitable for co-operating with one of the ends of the resilient collar to assemble and disassemble the collar.
The fitting and removal of a resilient collar with a pincer-type tool comprising a first jaw and a second jaw articulated on a pivot is known on the one hand, from document EP-A1-0 224 317.
The resilient collar in question is a closed loop and comprises two ends, one of which comprises a radial projection and the other a hook suitable for being locked on the radial projection so as to close the resilient collar round a tubular member of the flexible pipe type. The first and second jaws of the tool have different profiles which co-operate with one of the ends of the collar. When turned over, the tool allows the engagement of the jaws relative to the respective ends of the collar to be reversed, thus allowing the ends of the collar to be locked or unlocked in order to assemble or disassemble the tubular member.
However, this tool is difficult to manipulate when assembling and disassembling the collar in difficult-to-access places.
On the other hand, Caillau pliers reference 0260 comprising two parallel closing jaws, on each of which an interchangeable orientable end piece allows resilient collars to be manipulated in difficult-to-access places.
However, orientation of the interchangeable end pieces is performed independently with a nut and bolt system on each of the jaws of the pliers. This makes it complex to manipulate and precisely orient the end pieces opposite one another.
An object of the invention is to design a simple tool for assembling and/or disassembling a resilient clamping collar, while allowing the resilient collars to be manipulated easily in difficult-to-access places.